Our Neverending Forever
by SavannahLennon
Summary: Jacob and Nessie's story after BD, after she's matured and after she learns of Jacob imprinting. What will she think? What will become of them? What dangers will interfere with their lives together? Please read and review, come sit and have a glass of lemonade ;) I do not own any of this, I bow to you Stephenie!
1. Changes

_**This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic! I've been obsessed with Ness and Jakes untold story and I coudln't sleep one night and this just poured out of me! I don't know if I'm going to continue but please review and let me know!**_

_**Our neverending forever.**_

_**Chapter 1. Changes**_

"Is there something wrong with me mom?"I sighed, sitting down at the end of couch.

"Of course not Ness, why would you ask such a thing?" Mom murmured as she ran her cool fingers up and down my cheek.

"It certainly feels like there's something wrong with me. I've never felt so alone." I nearly whispered, looking down and my fisted hands.  
The last few weeks had been dreadful, I had just turned 6, technically speaking, I was full grown, my body had finally caught up with the rest me, I probably looked about 18, give or take a year or two. I had a wonderful day with my family, but my time with Jake was nothing short of great. Before, he was always around me, always holding my hand, stroking my hair, embracing me with his warm strong arms, but now, just getting him to sit beside me on the sofa, or even look at me, was like pulling teeth. He must of finally come to his senses and realized that I was a horrible creature who shouldn't even be here.  
"You're far from alone love, we're not going anywhere." My father nearly sung as he wrapped his icy hands around my shoulders. I looked up into his golden eyes, and felt the moisture in my own. I loved them all so much, but the pain I was feeling now, the rejection from Jacob was eating me alive.

"I know, I just miss him so much." I couldn't help but the tears leak over the edge. I felt right when I was with Jake. Like I belonged with him, but I guess he didn't feel the same way, and he never would. I had to get that through my head, before I ran myself into the ground.

"Im sure he's just very busy, with all the new members to the pack, he'll come around." Dad smiled touching his fingers to my cheek, wiping the wetness that lingered there. I lifted one side of my mouth for his benefit and nodded my head slightly, I hated to cause my parents pain, I'd much rather suffer in silence.

The next morning I was surprised to hear my phone ring. It's not like I had any friends that I texted every minute of the day. And my family never bothered to text when they could whisper to me from across the house and I would hear. I rolled over stretching out my arms and legs and lazily picked my phone up from the nightstand, my heart nearly jumping from my chest when I saw the name. My fingers couldn't answer it fast enough.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly, hoping this wasn't some sick dream.

"Hey Ness." His voice swirled around in my head, making me dizzy, and a little weak in the knees.

"Hey Jake, oh I'm so glad you called, I miss you so much!" I yelled, hoping he wouldn't hang up

He laughed his throaty laugh, sending shiver down my spine. I felt a familiar heat come to my cheeks. It felt like forever since it made an appearance.

"Do you mind if I come over after my run, we need to talk." he murmured his voice somehow sounding strained. I was afraid to answer, afraid to agree. All I could think of was that he was going to break our friendship off, say he couldn't be my friend and that I wasn't good for him.

"Of course whenever you want! I just want to see you!" I sighed, my voice shaking slighty.

"Great, I will be there in a bit, see you soon." The line went dead before I could even reply. my heart sank a bit in my chest, but I sprang from my bead and got into the shower.

When I returned I look through my closet finding something comfy but pretty. If this was the last time I was going to see him, I was going to make sure I looked great. Maybe it would change his mind. I slipped on a black skirt that came to the middle of my thighs, it was tight, too tight, dad wouldn't be happy, and a purple blouse that showed just enough cleavage. I popped on some mascara just to frame my eyes and ran a brush through my long curly locks. I gave myself the once over when I heard my dad downstairs.

"Ness you've got company." he sighed, as his fingers started to run across the ivory keys of our piano. Filling the entire house with his beautiful music.

I nearly fell, throwing myself down the stairs, knocking hard into Uncle Emmet on my way out the door.

"Where's the fire?" he mumbled, confused. I ignored everyone and waited on the steps.

He emerged a second later, his beautiful face was hard looking, maybe even a little scared underneath, this frightened me immensely. He looked up to meet my gaze, waving me forward and he walked back into the greenery behind him. I followed close, scared that he was going to phase and disappear from me. We had been walking for sometime, I was getting frustrated. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Whatever you have to say just go ahead and say it. I can't handle these mind games anymore Jacob." I murmured, my eyes filling with wetness, as I squeezed my hands into fists at my sides.

He looked up and pain touched his features.

"It seems I have a lot to apologize for Ness, just let me explain." He said coming a bit closer to me. It took everything I had not to reach out and pull him to me. To tell him how much I loved him and wanted him to be mine, and that he was never going to leave me. But I stood there, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to ignore the anger and sadness bubbling inside me.

"I never wanted it to be like this Ness, never for one second. Seeing you hurt, seeing you cry, it kills me, I've never felt such a pain. But you have to know, I had to do it. I had to lie, but I'm coming clean now because I will never hurt you again." He stopped for a moment to take in a deep breath. I stared into his deep eyes, it felt like I was looking into his very soul, it made strange heart beat even faster, my blood boil in my cheeks. I loved him so much.

"I imprinted on you Renesmee. I love you. I always have loved you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you don't want me that way, I won't hold it against you, you just deserved to know, you deserve better then me, I just want you to be safe, to be happy." he sighed, looking down at his bare feet. My head was spinning, my ears ringing. Did I hear him right? Was I still asleep? Surely this amazing man in front of me didn't want me the way I wanted him? He was too perfect, and I well, I was a freak.

"I knew I was still sleeping." I cried, my hands coming up to my eyes. My mind was so cruel. Sobs bellowed from my mouth, echoing around us. Of course it was a dream.

He nearly ran to me, he hands taking my fingers from my eyes.

"Look at me Ness, this is real, I'm really here and I love you." he breathed, his sweet hot breath touching my nose. I inhaled, tasting it. I missed his scent, his heat. I stared back into this eyes and the realization of what was happening hit me so hard I stumbled back, tripping over a stump. Jake caught me and held me in his arms. I don't know what came over me, but I instinctively reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and slammed my lips against his. I nearly fainted as our mouths touched, I had dreamed about this for months.

I felt his lips stiffen beneath me, as his hands pulled my face back, his glorious smile just inches from me.

"I guess it's safe to say you forgive me?" he laughed, dragging his thumb over my lips. I couldn't help but smile. Of course he was forgiven. I loved him, and he actually loved me back.

"I've wanted to tell you too, how much I love you, but I just couldn't. I felt you would pull away from me even more."

"You know I had to. I had to wait till you were older Ness, to really explain this to you. I just want you to be happy. And if you'll let me, I'll spend my life making sure you are." he whispered, his head leaning into me. I let it happen, let his soft, warm lips touch mine again. This time soflty. When he pulled back he was glowing. I had never seen him look more beautiful.

"I love you." I said shyly, ducking my head into his shoulder. His arms wound around me, holding me tightly to his bare chest. I inhaled his scent, marveling over how perfect he was.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that Ness. I love you, more than you will ever know, more than anyone has ever loved another, you are my everything."

My heart was pounding against my chest, I'm sure everyone within a 5 mile radius could hear it. I pulled him closer to me, I was never going to let him go.

Months had passed and my life couldn't have been better. I spent my mornings with my family, and the rest of my time with Jacob. My Jacob.

"You ready to go Ness." Jacob called, heading towards the front door. He was taking me hunting.

"Yup, lets go!" I smiled, running out towards the trees. I heard him phase behind me and I was tempted to look behind me, to see him undressed, but I ignored the thought.

We ran through the thick trees. It felt so good to feel the air on my face, feel the strength flowing through my limbs. Jake was close behind me, he was fast. It only took me a few seconds find my dinner. A small elk, small, but very filling. I tackled him quick, breaking his neck so he would feel no pain from me. I lapped and sucked every drop, feeling euphoric as the hot liquid flowed down my throat.

When I finished I jumped up to find Jake staring at me. Big eyes focused.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased, dusting off my shorts. "Why don't you phase back, I miss your face."

He disappeared for just a few seconds, then came running over to me, pulling up his tattered jean shorts.

Watching him button them up, pulling them over his perfectly sculpted hips made my mouth water. He was so glorious.

"What are you staring at now?" he laughed, embracing me tightly. Instead of answering, I started running my fingers over his bare chest, slightly dragging my nail down his abs. I felt him shudder under my touch, I looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of adoration, and then I saw the sadness, he was going to stop me. His hands met mine and sighed.

"Ness.." he whispered, shaking his head. We had never gotten very far, sexually speaking. The hottest thing we did was make out a little here and there. He would bring up the whole I don't want to take advantage of you excuse up, and it was getting old. We were soul mates, made for each other and I wasn't having this anymore. I wanted him. Now.

I shook my head back, breaking his grasp, going back to feeling his smooth, hot skin. It felt like woven silk beneath my fingertips. I dipped one of my fingers into the waistband of jeans, wanting so badly to rip them off. His eyes closed for a moment, but he did not stop me.

"Just touch me Jacob, please?" I sighed

To my surprise, he listened, bringing his hands to my hips, to the exposed skin at my wait. I leaned into him, pushing him back against the trunk of a tree.

"Undress me." I whispered into his ear, gnawing at his lobe. I felt him pulling away but I clung to him, looking into his eyes with desperation. "Please Jake.." I projected to him what I wanted. Him peeling away my torn tank top, un-hooking my bra..

He groaned and started to pull the thin fabric off me.

********************* Jacobs POV************************

Did she realize what she was doing to me?! How many times had I fantasized taking her clothes off. And now she was finally asking me. I pulled her top up over her head and marveled at how beautiful she was. Her creamy skin looked white in the moonlight, the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath was something I couldn't look away from.

"Please, take it off Jake, I want you to touch me.." her voice was soft, a whisper. In the back of my mind I knew I should stop, but I couldn't bring myself to deny her anything. I reached behind her and unfastened the clasp, freeing her breasts. When I looked down, my heart sank. She was so beautiful, so perfect and she was mine. I raided my hand and trailed my finger between them and she thrusted herself at me. "Oh Jake.." she moaned, throwing her head back. My shorts suddenly became too tight, as I throbbed.

Before I knew it she was stripping out of her barely there shorts, as she stood in front of me. completely exposing her beautiful body to me. She looked down at my shorts and smiled. She pounced on me, bringing us both to the ground, squeezing her body against mine. Her nipples dragged across my chest making me moan into her mouth as she kissed me.

"I love you so much. Please Jake, make love to me. I want you. Here, now."

Her mouth came down again hard on mine, and I felt her heated core grinding against my own. Her scent was heavy in my nose, my mouth, I wanted to flip her over and fill her. I needed her.

"Ness we can't not here..."

Hurt touched her features, along with sadness, rejection, anger. "Please..."

As if she knew I could never deny anything she wanted, I raised my finger up in motion to tell her to wait a second, grabbing my phone from my pants. Before I could dial, the phone was ringing.

"No they aren't home and they won't be till 2pm tomorrow. You can thank me later. Just please be safe with my niece." Alice chimed. I felt horribly mortified to know she knew my intentions but extremely touched that she cared. I also knew she had a terrible time seeing Ness when she was with me, so she must have been concentrating very hard, she'd probably have a headache.

"Thanks pixie, I'll make it up to you." Her laughed rung in my ears even after she hung up. Ness was looking at me with pure lust in her eyes, she knew she was going to get her way.

When we arrived at the cottage, Ness ran straight for her room, laying down on her bed. She was a goddess, a beautiful goddess that deserved to be worshiped.

"Take me Jake, make love to me, make me yours." she sung, reaching for me. I smiled, stepping out of my shorts. Looking down at her beautiful naked body was something I had pictured for months, ever since she grew into this adult form, something I tried not to think about too often, it was awkward having a hard on constantly.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness hit me. I had never been with anyone before. But it wasn't rocket science. I shouldn't be this nervous, Ness was mine, and I hers, we belonged together. We were made for each other. I propped myself above her, holding my weight with my arms. Her body was flushed, her full pink lips parted, I had never seen anything more beautiful. I pushed her legs apart, as I slowly slid my length inside her. She winced, letting out a small squeak. I instantly froze. _Great you idiot, you hurt her_.

"No, not its okay I'm fine, just go slowly." she smiled, touching her small fingers to my cheek. Showing me it was suppose to hurt a bit the first time, that she was alright.

"If it still hurts, you tell me right away and we'll stop."

She nodded her head, still smiling, no hint of discomfort on her angelic face. She was so perfect. Being inside her felt so perfect, so right. This is where I belonged, what I had waited for all my life. It was as if our worlds came crashing down on each other, something changed in both of us as I rocked inside of her, making us one, making us whole.

"Oh Jake.." she sighed, her eyes filling with wetness. I knew these tears were tears of joy, of happiness, of love, and I'm sure my face mirrored hers. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Looking down at this creature, this gift, that was mine, I felt so loved, so complete that it filled me to my core with pure bliss.

I could feel her muscles clenching around me, pulling me in deeper, inviting me into her warm body, I supressed a groan, she felt even more amazing then I could have ever possibly imagined. Her nails were digging into my shoulder, I felt her break the skin and the mix of pleasure and pain was so intense, I couldn't hold in my moan. Her chocolate eyes lit up, her nostrils flared, of course she smelled the blood. I saw the wicked glint in her eyes as she leaned forward and licked the blood running down my chest, the scrapes had already healed. She growled squeezing me tighter.

"You taste so good.." her voice was a low rumble, incredibly erotic and fierce. She had never looked more sexy then she did right now.

Her body began to quiver and shake beneath me, I knew she was close, so I quickened my pace, hoping to god I could hold on long enough for her to finish, lady first, always the gentleman. I brought my thumb down to her most sensitive spot and she nearly jumped out of the bed, her moan so loud it vibrated through our entwined bodies.

"Oh...oh Jake I love you!" she screamed in her release, convulsing under my weight. I was not far behind her, bringing my lips to hers as I let my warmth flow into her.

I collapsed on the bed beside her, she snuggled into my side, both our bodies slick with sweat. I brushed the hairs back from her face, admiring the lovely flush that touched her cheeks, her lips.

"You are so beautiful, I'm so lucky." I marveled, tangling my fingers with hers. She smiled and touched her mouth to my hand.

"I'm the lucky one, I always have been."


	2. Sunrise

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I split it into 2 and for some reason my computer didn't save the second one. I'm re-writing and will try and have it up asap. **

Jacobs POV

When morning came we were still tangled together, the blankets and sheet thrown across floor, along with our clothing. Last night had literally been the best night of my life, my existance. Finally I had made Renesmee mine, we were one and my whole body, felt alive. The sun was diminly shinging in the open window, the way it made her ivory skin glow still took my breathe away. She stirred in my arms, murmuring softly, her eyes moving briskly beneath her lids. I grabbed her hand and gently placed it to my cheek, her dream was colorful and a bit of a blur. It was a replay of our night of love making. I smiled to myself, feeling myself harden a bit at the memory, I ignored it as I placed her hand softly back against her side. I don't know how long I laid there, marveling over how perfect, how beautiful she was, and how fortunate I was to have this wonderful being in my life. I loved her with every inch of me, with every nerve, every cell.

"Good morning love." I sighed, touching my fingers to her rosy cheek. She stretched out, the sheet slipping down a bit, revealing her taught nipples. Once again I felt my groin harden, I couldn't ignore how perfect she was. It amazed me all over again each time I looked at her.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" she smiled, moving herself on to my lap, as she ran her fingers through my hair, removing the small tangles effortlessly.

"Amazingly. The best sleep I've had, ever." Her lips touched mine soflty, but there was an urgency there. I laughed beneath her lips, and wrapped my arms around her, standing us up.

"Perhaps we should shower and get dressed, your parents are going to be home soon and I really don't want to explain to father what happened while I'm stark naked." I said as I walked us toward the shower. Instantly becoming nervous. Edward was going to kill me. He and I had talked in the past, when Resnesmee was still a baby about how when the time came, and she was matured, it would be here choice if she wanted me as a lover. Of course that's all I ever wanted, was a future with Ness. A family, a place of our own, but I swore to him that I wouldn't force anything on her, it would be her choice. And it was. I waited, and she chose me. But when it came to a phycial relationship, Bella said she wanted nothing to do with it, so long as her daughter was happy, but Edward... Edward on the other hand, had his two cents to contribute and then some. He wanted us to marry first, even though I persisted to explain to him it was the 21st century and many couple never married, their love for one another was enough. He might have fooled Bella with that speech but I wasn't having it. Mine and Nessie's bond was tighter then any peice of paper, any gold ringer around a finger. We were made for eachother, sould mates in the truest form.

"Oh let me handle him." I finally her Ness say as we stepped out the shower. I was so lost in my head, the entire shower was a blur.

"Ness, it's my responsibilty, it was my promise.." And it was true, but maybe I'd keep her with me. She kept me calm and Edward would never do anything to hurt her, when it came to me. Maybe he'd just rip an arm off instead of shredding me to peices.

She laughed as she tossed on a floral print dress, pinning her hair out of her face, I was distracted by her beauty yet again.

"Just relax, everything will be fine. They'll understand." she smiled touching her lips to mine. I smiled back, bringing her mouth to mine again, feeling the weight fall off my shoulders.


	3. Cut Throat

**Well guys, here's part two of the last chapter, I lost the file last night and this just poured out of me this morning, enjoy!**

**And once again I do not own Twilight, I'm just having fun with the characters :)**

It was nearly 2pm now, Bella and Edward would be back at any moment. I hadn't realized but I was sweating heavily and my pulse was beating quickly in my throat. Even Nessie's soft touch wasn't enough to calm me. I was pacing back and forth across the living room, her wide eyes focused as she watched me, concern thick on her face.

"Would you just sit down, you're driving me crazy! Everything is going to be fine sweetheart." she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, shaking her head side to side, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips. Of course she couldn't be mad at me, even when she had every right to be.

"It's not that easy babe. Edward will what yell at you maybe? I'll be lucky if I leave the house with all my limbs in tact."

She got up from the sofa and made her way over to me, touching her fingers frantically to face, squeezing slightly until I met her eyes.

"Dad's not going to do anything. He's going to sit and listen to what we have to say and he's going to deal with it. I'm an adult, I'm my own person, I make my own choices. Don't worry." she smiled, pressing her mouth my mine. They were so warm, so soft, they moved with such grace against mine. It took every ounce of strength I had in me to pull her back. I grinned, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing increased. It was still nice to see the effect I had on her. I'm sure my face mirrored hers exactly.

"Let's just keep our thoughts busy until they're sitting with us. I don't want him charging through the door guns a blazing." To my relief, she laughed, her face relaxing.

That relaxation didn't last too long. Moments later we could hear them approaching. I took a deep breath and cleared my head, this was it. The moment I had been dreading for almost 7 years.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Ness greeted them as they came through the front door. Bella's eyes found mine and she looked almost confused, I'd take that over angry.

"Hello love, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Gramma and Grandpa?" Edward asked, arching his brow. His face was soft as he questioned Renesmee, but when his glanced up to me, I could see the anger bubbling under the surface.

"I need to talk to you guys, well we need to talk." Ness signed, plunking down on the sofa, waving her parents forward. They moved to in front of the fireplace, I sat down next to her and kept my hands in fists at my sides. This was it. I wondered if they could smell the sweat pooling on my face.

"What about exactly?" Bella asked, mirroring her husbands face, as she ran her honey colored eyes over us.

"Well, Jake... Jake and I..uh" She froze, her words stuttering. I touched my hand to hers instinctively she looked up to me and smiled warmly, licking her lips slighty, at the same time I heard a sharp intake of air. Wow, not the best time to intoxicate her.

"_You me, outside Jacob. Now_." His voice was nearly a whisper but there was so much menace in the small sentence, it actually scared the living shit out of me. I shifted my weight, leaning forward to bring myself to my feet. Might as well get it over it. No need to prolong the inevitable.

"No Jake. Don't move." Nessie murmured, pushing me back down to the sofa as she got up to face her parents. "This is my choice. This is my life. I respect your opinions, but I will not be told who I'm allowed to love, who I'm allowed to be with. I'm a grown woman" She finished, her voice strong and hard.

Bella's mouth fell open, and Edward looked furious. His golden stare only on me.

"Jacob and I are in_ love_. And there's _nothing_ you can say that will stop us from being together."

I was taken aback by the fierceness in her tone. But also extremely proud. I wound my fingers with hers as she leaned into my side, almost as if she needed the support. Bella was smiling at me, of course she wouldn't say anything negative. Ness was so much like her mother it was funny. So stubborn, always had to get her way, and always and I mean always had to do things the way she wanted to.

"How can you expect me to be happy with this Resnesmee, you know how I feel about this subject. I wanted you and Jake to marry, live together before taking your relationship to the level it's at now." he paused, his fingers touching the bridge of his nose. "And_ you_. We talked about this, you made me a promise that you wouldn't take advantage of my daughter, that you wouldn't force this." his voice was almost as snarl as he addressed me. I expected as much, in fact I expected he'd throw himself across the living room to rip my throat out.

I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes at the floor but Ness stepped in front of me cutting me off.

"He did no such thing! Don't accuse him of taking advantage of me and forcing me to do this! I love him, as much as he loves me and what we do when we're alone is **none** of your concern but if you must know, Jacob did say no. He denied me more than once. But I_ forced_ it. I begged him. You know why? Because he's mine. And I his. Maybe back in the 1900s people got married before they slept together but it's the 21 century Edward. Things have changed" she stopped, clearing her throat. The look on her dads face, as she called him '_Edward_' was intense. It looked as though she had slapped him or punched him in the gut. She was hitting below the belt. Even though I didn't have Jasper's gift, I could feel the annoyance and anger flowing off her in thick waves. And she was normally the calm one.

"He's never going to wake up one morning and decide to bail, or get me knocked up and take off in the middle of the night. He is the best thing for my life, for me. You of all people should understand that Dad." she finished touching her fingers to her temple as she slumped down onto the couch. Her anger was fading as sadness took over. Her body was shaking.

"Renesmee I'm sorry but as a father it's hard to see my little girl grow up. I just feel I haven't had enough time with you, and your ready to up and leave me. Its incredibly difficult to let you go." His voice was no longer angry. It was gentle, comforting. I could tell the worst of it was over.

"I'm not asking you to let me go Dad, I'm asking you for your blessing. Because Jake is all I want, all I'm ever going to want."

Edward moved from the fire place to Nessie's side, gripping her in a tight embrace. I could smell her tears now, and it made my heart ache.

"You'll always be my little baby, and of course, you'll always have mine and your mothers blessing. We want you happy love. I'm sorry I don't see things the way most people do, it's just how I was brought up." he finished kissing her head, she squeezed him tighter and he squeezed back.

"You know how your father gets Renesmee, but like when I want something, he becomes putty in your hands." Bella laughed as she joined the embrace. We all let out a chuckle as the air in the room became breathable again, now that the tension had faded.

"Jacob may I speak to you privately? And don't worry I'm quite full, I won't go for your throat." He chimed, stepping away from the group hug. I nodded and followed him out to the porch. The worry slowly leaving my system.

"I knew this was going to happen Jacob, I just didn't expect it so soon. I was hoping to hold on to her a little while longer, but I can see it in both of your minds, how deeply you care for one another and theres no denying that the love you share is true. I can't bring myself to deny anything to my daughter." he took in a long breath and let it out slowly. He looked relaxed, which made me relax, my chest didn't feel so tight anymore.

"I just want her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her. And if you make her happy, then I'll just have to sit back and let it happen. So long as you promise me one thing." he finished, his eyes meeting mine. They were bright gold, and serious.

"And that is?" I asked, raising my brows at him.

"Just take care of her, keep her safe. I've still never returned the favour. For you keeping my Bella safe when I didn't, but I need you to promise me this."

I shook my head slowly, his eyes going from serious to confused and a little angered.

"You have returned that favour Edward. You both gave me Resnesmee, that's all I'll ever need. And of course, that's a promise I can easily keep." I finished stepping forward, holding my hand out. Edward stared down at my arm and signed.

"Oh what the hell." he laughed as he embraced me. I laughed with him. I had gotten myself worked up for no reason. As I usually did.

When we returned in the house, Bella and Ness were no where to be seen. I could hear their muffled voices in the next room, and the sound of drawers opening and closing. When I came to her bedroom door, Alice was there, a huge grin on her face.

"I knew everything was going to be just fine! Of course there were blank spots, but I just knew it!" she smiled throwing herself at me. It felt like being hit with a wrecking ball made of ice but I laughed and padded her back.

"Of course you did pixie, when are you wrong?"

"Everything is packed, is it ready?" Bella asked, turning to Alice. She nodded and grabbed mine and Nessie's hands.

"Whats going on Aunty?" Ness asked as we were lead outside. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. The sky was gray, almost black, as thick dark clouds rolled it. I could smell it in the air and feel it in my bones, a storm was coming.

"Well we got you a sort of congratulations present. It's from everyone. So no peaking!" She chimed as she slipped covers over our eyes.

I could almost feel Ness's excitement as we wandering through the dense trees, what did that little pixie have up her sleeves this time?

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! I've already got the next chapter started! As always please review, favorite or follow! Be safe all! :)**


	4. Our Piece Of Forever

**Well, I've been downing Buckleys like theres no tomorrow! So here's the next chapter! I also wanted to let everyone know, in my version, Alice can see Ness's future, hence how she knew everything would work out. Enjoy! Lemon alert, fyi**

It was really annoying being dragged along through the woods. Alice's cold hand in mine. Nobody would say anything. Anytime Ness or I would ask, we'd get the '_you'll see' _answer and it was getting old really fast. My blindfold wasn't staying on my head and the pixie was getting mad.

"If you don't keep that on, I'm going to sit on your shoulders and hold it there!" Alice threatened and it was kinda funny hearing her trying to be scary. She was so tiny, like a little porcelain doll.

"It's not staying on, there isn't enough string to hold it up!" I sighed, touching the fabric with my free hand. I wasn't into having a vampire on my back.

"Well, it's not my fault you've got such a big head." She answered, frustrated now, and I couldn't help but laugh. I did have a big head, and a big ego to go with it. On another note, it was still a nice day, even though the rain had started to fall. It barely touched us, the trees were so thick and dense here, it was a fine mist by the time it reached our skin. It felt so good.

"Okay okay, now stop and hold hands!" Alice chimed, I could hear her jumping up and down beside me, she was such a child. Renesmee's hand found mine, and that pull in my stomach went away. This is where I belonged. I could hear her heart beat increase at my touch, she rubbed her thumb back and forth across my palm, it was so soothing.

Suddenly the blindfold was pulled from me, it took my eyes a moment to ajust. At first all I could see what green, then my eyes settled on something a few few ahead of us. Nessies sudden intake of air happened at the same times as mine.

"You're kidding right? This is a joke?" she squealed as she tightened her grip on my fingers. Out in the distance laid log cabin. It was two stories tall with a vast porch that wrapped around the top and bottom floor. It was so entwined with moss and branches that it looked part of the forest, like it had been here all along. There was a small garden out front, full of wildflowers and what looked to be Canadian maple saplings. It was beautiful, this was definitely Esme's doing.

"Nope, this is yours. We've had it built for a year or so, I knew you two would end up together. This has been waiting for you." Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around us. I kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. Her little face beaming with pride and joy.

"This is.. amazing Alice, I don't think words can express what this means to me, to _us_." I had always wanted to move away with Ness, to have our own little escape. And now we did. Alice handled me the key, I grasped the cool metal in my hand, not quite able to comprehend that this was ours. Just ours. No more looking over our shoulders to see if someone was watching so we could embrace, kiss. No more having to be quiet on those nights we so badly wanted to make love. It was just her and I, me and her. Finally alone.

Edward, Bella and Alice excused themselves, insisting we explore our new home alone, while they went to tell the rest of the family the good news. Of course we didn't argue, it wouldn't have mattered if we did anyway. Resnesmee ran down the stone path leading towards the front door. Ness grabbed the key from my palm and just as she was about to unlock the door I stopped her, scooping her up into my arms.

"I'm gonna do at least one thing right." I smiled and she beamed up at me, her entire face a glow. It stunned me for a moment. I turned the key and pushed the door open, pulling us inside, over the threshold. Ness made a soft whimpering sound as her eyes darted around the room, I could already see the wetness pooling at the edges.

"It's beautiful! It's absolutely perfect Jake. Oh my god!" she squealed as she jumped down from my arms, running over to touch her hands to sofa. I too was taken a back, it was so cozy, so homey. The living room merged with the dining room and kitchen. The walls were the same as the outside, natural. I loved it. There was a stone fireplace in the middle of the room, and it brought such a warmth to the entire area, it was truly a work of art. I guessed it was Carlisle who built it. All the furniture looked as if it was refurbished, all stained a lovely deep color. There was a bear skin rug on the floor, hmm I wonder who snuck that in there, I'd have to thank Emmett later. The kitchen was bright and open, several window were lined against the dark granite counter tops, we had a double wide fridge, which would of course be for me, I was the the one with a neverending pit of a stomach. Ness was already heading up the stairs so I took my eyes away from where the food was and followed her. There were two bedrooms at the top of the stairs, along with a bathroom inbetween them. They were empty except for dressers and a rocking chair, hmm curious. The bathroom was all marble, with a large tub and two sinks. It would be great for guests.

"Oh Jacob.." I heard Ness's voice murmur, it was almost a whisper. I followed around the curve of the hallway to see the master bedroom. It had to be just as big as the first floor, if not bigger. One wall was made of glass, a vast window that looked out into the forest around us, white fluffy carpet covered the floor, it felt like clouds beneath my feet. Our bed was huge. Made of a dark grain of wood with a canopy of green and black fabric hanging over head. Our closet was probably as big as my room back at home, and it was already stocked, the smell of new clothes hung heavily in the air, wow, thanks Alice. The bathroom was, well probably one of the best parts of the house, minus our bed. Eveyrthing was black, from the floors, to the walls in the glass shower, to the giant sinker tub that sat in the middle of the room, this was more then I could have ever hoped for, more than I deserved. It didn't matter, this was for Resnesmee. She was standing with her back turned to me, as she ran her fingers over the quilt on our bed. It hit me that we were alone, and all the private thoughts came crashing down over me. I stood behind here and ran my fingers across her skin, following the length of arms, from here fingers to her shoulders and back again. She sighed and leaned back into me, I'm sure she could feel my hardened length brushing up against her thigh. I then dipped my hand under her dress, touching the skin at her hip, sliding my fingers into the waistband of her panties, her moan radiated through her whole body, until it found it's way to mine.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful sweetheart.." she sighed, her breathing increased. I turned her around slowly, till her chocolate eyes were on mine, and I touched my lips softly to hers, kissing her gently until her tongue plunged into my mouth, swirling her delicious flavour all over mine. I grunted and pushed her onto the bed. Her hands were clawing at my clothes, ripping my shirt open, throwing buttons all around out. I laughed under her lips, at least I wasn't the only one with the heavy in the hollow of my stomach. It wasn't long before I was fussing with her dress, the ties had knotted and it was becoming extremely difficult to remove it without taking my lips from hers.

"Just rip it!" her voice bellowed in my ears as she clung to me harder, her mouth becoming more demanding on mine. It was an extreme turn on to see her this worked up. Her chest was flushed as was her face, I could smell her arousal, which only heightened my own. I wrapped my hands firmly around the back of her dress and shredded the material, ripping it off her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples were hard and waiting for me. I removed my lips from hers to swirl my tongue around the sensitive pink bud. She screamed when pressed my lips around it, taking it fully into my mouth. Her nails clawed into my back making me groan. I loved it when she was rough like this. I ran my feel hand down her body, stopping at her panties, they were soaked, I felt my member twitch in response, she was so ready.

"You're so wet for me baby.." I murmured as I continued to lick and suck her nipples. My fingers found her slick folds, and she yelled my name when I touched her most sensitive bud.

"Take my Jake, please I need you!" she shouted as she wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands going for my belt. I didn't stop her, my pants were too tight with how how hard she was making me. She all but ripped the belt off and pushed my jeans and boxers down, I sprang out and her hand found me, making me yelp out. Her warm hands pumped me eagerly. Just watching her do that to me I could cum right now. She was so incredibly sexy. And she was mine. I slipped her panties off and positioned myself between her milky thighs. Her eyes were almost black with desire. I pushed my tip into her and we both let out a loud groan. Her hands went to kneading her breasts and pulling at her nipples. As, as hot as it was, I had to look away or I wasn't going to last very long. I pulled on of her legs up and over my shoulder as I plunged the rest of length into her. Her slick heat engulfed me, and she ran her hand down her body till she found her clit. Watching her rub herself as I moved in and out of her beautiful body was so fucking hot! I didn't know Ness had it in her to do this yet, she was still so...so innocent!

"That's right baby, make yourself feel good. I want you to come for me sweetie.." I whispered my hand touching her face. She looked up at me, her eyes full of hunger. she increased her tempo with her fingers so I sped my own up. Her heated walls were clamping down around me I knew she was close so I gave it my all.

"I'm uh uh uh...oh Jake I love you!" she screamed in her release as her mouth came clamping down on my wrist. I shouted in both pleasure and pain as I spilled into her. Her tongue lapped at the blood seeping from my skin and she rode through her orgasm. I collapsed on top of her, holding my weight and she pulled herself closer to me.

"As I love you Nessie, forever..." I sighed, wiping the hair back from her face. She was still holding my arm that she had bitten, a smug grin on her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it.. you just taste so good.." she smiled shyly, her tongue darting out to lick the wound that was already healing. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I could say the same thing." I winked, licking her flavour from my fingers. She laughed with me, both of us settling into out little, perfect piece, of our forever.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed! I couldn't help it, I had to throw a little lemonade at you guys there! I've started the next chapter and it should be up within a few days! as always, review, favorite and follow! xox**


	5. Complication

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, I was away for the weekend, but I took notes on a few ideas, I'm excited to share with you all, I really hope you enjoy!**

It was strange, having our own place, our own space. I didn't have to worry about Edward watching us every second of the day, or Emmett's crude jokes, it was just us, just the way I liked it. Ness was snuggled up to my side, a slight smile on her pink lips. The silky sheets were wrapped around her, and the dark green color made her ivory skin glow. She was moving slighty as she slept, her head tossing side to side slowly. Her hand moved to my chest, as she projected her dream to me. It was dark, all I could hear was screaming. I saw Carlisle looking down at something on a vast table, blood pooling around him on the floor. I brought my eyes up again to see Nessie laying on the table, her chocolate eyes lifeless. Ness jumped up the same time I did, both of our breathing heavy and deep.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not able to keep my hands off her. Even a dream about losing her made me fall apart inside. I would never lose her.

"Yeah, just a stupid dream don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." she assured, touching her hands to my cheek, a smile coming to my face as she showed me what she wanted. I bent my head down to hers and touched my lips softy to hers. As usual, she grabbed fistfuls of my hair, holding me tighter to her. I obliged, wrapping my hands around her bare waist. She groaned under my kisses but this was not of pleasure. She pulled her head back and pressed against my chest hard, I would bruise for sure. She all but threw herself into the bathroom, slamming the door. I was instantly up and tapping my knuckles on the wood.

"Ness? Baby are you ok." I asked, hearing her gag and cough. I felt so useless standing here, knowing even if I was with her, there wasn't much I could do to help.

"I'm fine. Don't come in!" she yelled in between her loud gags. I paced back and forth outside until I heard the toilet flush, and her gargle as she rinsed with mouth wash. When she opened the door, her face was flushed, and not in the way it usually was.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to lay down?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I knew those sandwiches were too much for 4am." She laughed, flopping down onto the bed. I laughed too, relieved, Ness barely got sick, maybe a cold once in a blue moon, she was part human, but nothing worse than the sniffles. But we had gone to Quiznos in the middle of the night. She wanted philly cheese steaks and was too impatient to wait for me to make them at home. The funny thing was we ate the exact same amount, yet I was fine. I never got sick so maybe that was the case.

"Do you want some tea hunn? It should help you tummy." I asked, rubbing my hand over her cheek. She leaned into my palm and kissed it lightly, nodding her head. I kissed her forehead and hopped from the bed, turning on the tv as I left the room. As I waited for the water to boil I hear her run for the bathroom again, slamming the door. I stayed where I was, she needed space for this. If she needed my help she would ask. While her tea was brewing I made a small bowl of oatmeal for her, with bananas and strawberries, her favorite. I was hoping she could keep this down. She needed her strength especially if she couldn't hunt, she needed to eat human food to tide her over. By the time I got upstairs Ness was curled up in bed, the window wall had been slid back, blowing the curtains into the room. She also had a towel across her forehead.

"Here's your tea baby, I made you some oatmeal as well, when you're ready to try to eat." she smiled as I placed the tray beside her, she grabbed the tea and downed it quickly. Followed by the oatmeal, her face in pur ecstasy as she ate bite after bite.

"Thanks Jake, I needed that... umm can I have more, but with brown sugar and milk this time?" she asked shyly as she handed me the now empty bowl. Well this was a good sign, maybe she just needed to get the bad food out of her system.

"Of course, anything else my queen?" I laughed, ducking my head. She threw a pillow at me, her cheeks heating up, just the way I liked them to.

"Maybe some chicken fingers, with ranch dressing...and pringles! Do we have the pizza kind?" she asked a vast grin covered her face. I laughed and nodded, turning towards the stairs.

"I love you!" she shouted and with that I felt my heart speed up. It still brought a tingle to my body hearing those words leave her lips.

"I love you more!" I yelled back as I filled her bowl of oatmeal, coating it in the sugar and milk. I pre-heated the oven and grabbed the chips, heading up to her.

"Aren't you sick of this movie Ness, we've seen it a million times?

"No way! The Breakfast Club is a classic! I could watch it everyday!" she defended, popping a few chips into her mouth. I laughed and pulled her to me, it was strange when she pushed herself away. I felt a sting in my eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm just really really warm. Hot & cold flashes aren't fun."

I lightly touched my lips to her rosy cheek as she went back to her movie. After that was done, she changed it to Alice In Wonderland. She was such a young girl at heart, I loved her so much.

- 1 week later -

"Carlisle would you mind coming over to check on Ness? She's been feeling sick on and off for the past week and it's got me worried." I murmured to him as Ness was in the shower. I wanted to keep my voice low, she hated it when I worried, it only made her feel worse.

"Of course I'll be there in 5 minutes." he said gently, and I could already hear the wind blowing into the phone as he ran. I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. The water had been turned off and I could hear Ness dressing upstairs. I went back to cooking, stirring the extra thick three meat chilli she had requested. It was full of chunks of steak, ground beef and sausage, it was one of her favorite dishes that I made. Seconds later she was behind me, her arms wounding around my waist. I leaned in her softly and I heard her inhale deeply.

"Mmmm that smells so good Jake. Do we have any cheese to put on top.. ooh and tortilla chips to dip with?" she smiled, dipping her finger into the pot, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she sucked it off.

"Of course we do, I've already set it out on the table for us." she hugged me tighter and jumped to her seat, I poured her a bowl, setting it down at the same time there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, I'm sure she could smell who it was, even as she inhaled her food.

"Never fear, the doctor is here!" he laughed, I stared at him, joining in on the laughter. "I'm sorry, I've always thought about saying that, but never have..hmm perhaps I shouldn't again." he shook his head and set his bag on the table in front of Ness. Her eyes widened and flashed a look at me.

"Grandpa, you're silly. I'm honestly fine though, I'm just hungry." she shrugged, taking another bite.

"Well Jacob asked me to check you over Renesmee, nothing more." he smiled, touching his fingers to her cheeks. He snapped his hand back, then touched her again. "Dear you're running hot, about 108, 110, but the feel of it. Do you feel ill?" he asked, his pale palm now against her forehead.

"No, not really. Some days alls I want is food, I feel like Jake, but then others I can't keep food down at all. Quil said Claire had the flu, so I figured maybe I caught too, if it's going around." she mumbled her eyes not leaving her nearly empty dish. Carlisle stood there, his hand under his chin as he thought. The waiting was driving me crazy. I was about to run to him and be like, _what the fuck is going on with my Nessie_, but he sighed going for his bag.

He pulled out a small machine and a squeeze tube that looked like it was filled with colorless jelly.

"Renesmee, honey, I need you to lay down." he said softly. Motioning towards the couch. She stared at him confused, but nodded and plopped down onto the sofa. He lifted her shirt, tucking it under her bra. He plugged the odd machine in and squirted the jelly onto her stomach. She giggled for a moment, obviously it had been cold. Carlisle flipped the switch, lighting up the screen, as glided the handle over her upper torso, his eyes squinted at the screen.

"Well your stomach looks normal, you can see all the food you've eaten." he paused to laugh, pointing the the dark blobs. He moved his hand lower, he sucked in a sharp breath, his face going blank for a moment, until he composed himself. "Well that explains it." he smiled, as he adjusted to monitor.

"Explains what? What is it?" I asked, staring at the screen, not sure what I was looking at.

"Renesmee love, you see to be with child, about 6 weeks along I'd say. Give or take a day or two." he murmured, as he clicked some keys on the keyboard.

"What? 6 weeks, but we never even uh... were with each other..." Ness said in a whisper. I could see her counting the days, her mouth moving.

"Hmm well it seems we're dealing with a child more like you were. How long has it been since you two have had sex?" he asked, his eyes coming to mine. I felt my face heat up. I'm sure I looked great too, mouth hanging open, sweat dripping from my hair.

"Umm, last night, well this morning, around 3." I spat out as quickly as possible. Having this conversation with anyone, let alone your girlfriends grandfather, was kinda fucked up.

"Ahh, well I'd say this child wasn't conceived then. Maybe three or four days ago. This baby is growing far faster then you did." His face was hard, I could see the worry in the creases on his face. They would fade away as soon as his muscles relaxed. I felt my heart beat increase, was I happy that Ness was carrying my child, yes, very much so. But the thought of the baby growing as fast, or faster than she had scared the shit out of me. I wouldn't be able to deal with that a second time. It destroyed me then, I didn't want to even imagine what it would do to me now.

"But...but...What do I do? Ness asked, her eyes filling with water. I ran to her, cupping her face in my hands.

"Whatever we have to Nessie, to keep you safe.." I murmured kissing her worried lips.

We packed some clothes and headed over to the Cullen's place. Ness clung to my back as we ran with Carlisle. I could feel the wetness in her eyes seeping in my fur as she buried her face into me. She was scared, for the baby, not herself. She was so like her mother it was sick.

After Carlisle had explained everything to the rest of the family, Bella and Edward wouldn't leave her side. I was surprised Edward hadn't dragged me outside to rip me a new asshole for this.

"Believe me it's crossed my mind. But now that our places are reversed, I can't bring myself to." he answered my thoughts, his eyes not leaving Ness. I nodded my head, he had a point.

"So, from what I'm seeing, I'm guessing this child is also 50/50, except the growth rate is almost double from what Bella had when she was carrying Resnesmee." Carlisle announced as he looked at the ultra sound picture. I could see in his eyes that he wished he knew more.

"Did you ever think it's half vampire, half dog?" Rosalie said out loud, her eyes dazed, as if she were somewhere else. My head snapped up at the the mention of that.

"I don't think that's even possible. I mean, it goes against everything." I said my brain in a deep and heavy daze.

"Anything is possible Jacob. Look at Resnesmee." Bella said, her hands on her daughters cheek. I instantly felt a wave of worry hit me, making me stumble. The thought of the baby having to rip it's way out of Ness, sucking the life out of her, stretching and turning inside her body, shattering ribs and her spine.

"We are more prepared then we were with Bella Jacob, her pregnancy should only last about a few months, we will keep her safe." Carlisle assured me, at the same time Esme kissed my cheek. I could feel Renesmee's eyes on me so I used all my strength to force a smile to my lips. She smiled back, her cheeks full and pink. Calmness seeped into me and I turned to Jasper, nodding my head, I really had needed that. At that moment, all I cared about was Ness, and our baby, praying to some god up in the sky, that this wouldn't be a repeat.

**Well guys I know it was kind of short! But I'm home for the next few days, so there will be updates! Please take the time to review, it means so much, favorite and follow? :) Also, please head over to my other fanfic, My Full Moon, for all you Jacob/Bella fans ;)**


	6. Waiting Is The Hardest Part

**So, Ness is pregnant! Yay! Ever since reading Breaking Dawn, I've imagined their lives together, and I always knew I wanted them to have kids, a mixture of both of their species. Ness will only need less than 2 months until she's '9 months pregnant' it's just an idea that popped into my head one day, and don't worry there will be lemons, and plenty of emotional scenes! Here's the next chapter. Enoy! xo**

Almost a month had passed since we found out that Ness was pregnant. At first we were all worried before we could be happy. I mean, just remembering what Bella went through brought a sickness to my stomach, imagining that my Nessie had to go through that but everyone assured me that we were better prepared this time, and that Ness was stronger than Bella, that her body could handle it. That still didn't stop me from worrying, nearly having panic attacks when I was alone, just so I could let out the bottled anxiety I was always feeling, even with Jasper throwing calm at me in thick ways.

"I'm so thirsty." Ness moaned from the couch, her hands clenching at her throat. Carlisle was at her side in instant, touching his cool hands to her flaming skin.

"We can catch something for you, and bring back the blood dear?" he murmured, his hands now on her forehead.

"No, no, I want..." she stopped her cheeks going even more red.

"Renesmee you're body has cravings you don't need to be embarrassed, I went through the same thing with you love." Bella smiled, sitting next to her daughter.

"I want human blood, and I know how horrible that it is, I just want it." she sighed, looking down at her hands. Everyone laughed and her cheeks only got hotter.

"I kind of figured your body would be craving it love, your mother did." Carlisle smiled as he disappeared for a moment, coming back with large glass cup, full of blood. I wrinkled my nose, the smell still made me sick, but if it would help her feel better I'd gladly feed it to her. She grabbed the cup, gulping it down quickly, I hadn't noticed but everyone but Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle had left the room, I guess they still couldn't handle being that close to human blood.

"Mmm that's better. You're just so hungry aren't you little one." She smiled patting her inflated stomach. Right about now, she was about almost 6 months pregnant, in little over a month, it was amazing to watch. Every morning her stomach would be a little rounder, her cheeks and hips a bit rounder. She had never looked more beautiful then she did now, as she carried our child. It felt like moments later but Ness was asking for food. Esme began making her chicken alfredo, it was funny how someone who hadn't eaten in decades could be such an amazing cook. Esme made me a plate and I went to sit on the floor next to Ness as she ate. She balanced the plate on her round orb and began stuffing her face. She was so adorable. I guess she felted my eyes on her, because she looked up and turned all shades of red.

"I'm sorry I know I look like a pig, the baby is hungry and so is mama." she said bashfully, looking down at her plate. I laughed and touched my hand to her cheek until she met my eyes.

"You are beautiful Renesmee, every inch of you." I smiled, holding her stare. She leaned forward to kiss me. Before her lips touched mine she shouted out in pain, her plate falling onto the floor.

"Ooooh, ouch, dammit, I'm sorry." she whispered, rubbing her hands frantically across her belly. I stood there in shock, not sure what to do, but suddently Edward was there.

"Are you alright my love, are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her face, and surely reading her mind to be sure she wasn't lying to him.

"No, I mean yes. I mean I think he just needed to stretch a bit, he didn't mean to hurt me. I'll be okay." she sighed, as she slowly sat up. Edward's hands were on her stomach now, as he closed his eyes.

"Daddy what are you doing I said I was fine?" she asked her brows pushing together.

"I'm trying to see if I can hear the baby, like I could with you." he murmured, his eyes not opening. There was a long string of silence and then Edward smiled, breaking the tension.

"The baby knows not to move too much, but it's very cramped in there and when you moved, he wanted to move too."

"Are you sure it's a boy?" I asked, my heart beating quickly in my chest. From seeing Ness hurt and at the thought of having a son.

"No, no. I just picture a boy. With a mixture of our skin color, your dark eyes, and of course the beautiful black hair. He's so lovely, I can just imagine it." Ness sighed, closing her eyes, her lips pulled up into a smile. I grabbed her hand as she showed me the pictures in her head. The three of us, out in the woods, the both of them riding on my back. It brought a sting to my eyes.

After Ness had fallen asleep, I grabbed her in my arms and brought her up to the guest room, gently laying her down, I slid into bed with her, and she automatically clung to my side. I flicked the light off and let my eyes close, knowing at least for now, she was safe.

It didn't feel like much later, but I awoke to Nessies hands roaming over my chest, I could feel her lips sucking and licking at my neck, I turned my head and her eyes were right on mine, I knew that look she had in her eyes.

"Ness what are you doing, you need your rest." I murmured, kissing her forehead. As much as I loved the feeling of her, she truly did need her rest, as much as she could get.

"No, what I need is you, I want you." she whispered, her tone thick with lust. I felt my groin harden at her words, as she lightly dragged her nails across my abs, her tongue coming out of her lips to lick my pecks. I groaned and shuddered under her. Carlisle said it was safe to have sex as long as Ness could, and if this was what she wanted, she would get her way.

I pushed her onto her back gently and pulled off her tank top, exposing her breasts. They were so full and plump now, with the pregnancy. I could barely cup them in my hand. I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple and she took in a sharp breath, thrusting herself at me.

"Someones sensitive." I laughed rubbing the other pink bud. She jerked herself forward again nodding her head, unable to answer. I kissed from her mouth, down her neck till I was at her breast, I swirled my tongue around it, grazing it with my teeth.

"Ohhh Jake, yes..." Her voice was so soft, yet so full of desire, she was so incredibly sexy. I slipped off her cotton panties and my hand found her heated core, already slick and ready for me. I groaned as I felt how wet she was. It took everything in me not to rip off my boxers and take her now. I slipped two fingers in her entrance and she grunted, her eyes snapping open as she forced my mouth to hers, her tongue pushing it's way into me until it found mine. She sucked and nibbled at it as I continued to slide my fingers in and out. I curved my fingers hitting the sensitive spot inside her. She tightened her grip on me as she dug her nails into my back. I felt the skin rip and I let out a groan of my own. How I so badly wanted to sink my teeth into her, to mark her as mine, but that would have to wait, this was all about her tonight, I didn't care for my own pleasure.

"Please Jake I want you...please." she sighed, her lips touching every inch of my face.

"What do you want sweetheart.." I whispered, nibbling on her neck as I slowed down the rhythm of my fingers, as I thumbed her clit. She nearly jumped off the bed, throwing her head back with a scream of pleasure.

"I want you inside me Jacob, make love to me, please, I need you..." she panted, her hands digging into me again. I kissed her lips and removed myself from her grasp, she sat up looking at me as I removed my boxers. She look so beautiful, all flushed and full with my child, her eyes black with her desire. I quickly placed myself in between her silky thighs, and pushed my tip into her. She put her hand to her mouth to muffle her shout of please. I gritted my teeth as I pushed into her fully. She was so tight, so wet, I could have came right then and there. I began moving in slow measured strokes, gauging her reaction.

"Mmmm yes.. faster..please..harder.." she moaned as her pulled at her nipples, I had no problem with speeding up, I just had to make sure I made her finish first. I leaned over her she my lips could touch hers, as I used my other hand to rub her clit. She groaned into my mouth as of tongues twisted together. I could feel her getting tighter, clenching around me, so I knew she was close. I sped up, putting everything I had into the final strokes. When she climaxed her teeth came down hard on my shoulder and I felt her shudder around me as she sucked and lapped at my wound, I felt myself getting dizzy and it must of been the mixture of losing blood and as I finished inside her. I spilled my warmth into her welcoming body, as she continued to suck of my shoulder. When she had her fill I pulled from her, collapsing on the bed, my head in a daze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop, you just taste so yummy.." she admitted, looking at the already healing bite on my shoulder. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Ness, it's good for me too.. I love you." I murmured, running my fingers over her swollen belly. She placed her hand over mine and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you. Forever." she smiled, and it was true. But even forever wouldn't be long enough.

**Ahh I know it was a short chapter, but I'm off to work! I'm going to probably write more tonight when I get home! I hope you all enjoyed some horny prego Ness and some more insight on the baby. I have names picked out for the baby, I still haven't decided if it's a boy or a girl yet, but within the next few chapters there will be some good news, and bad news! As always review, favorite and follow! xo**


	7. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but I literally lost ****all**** of my work on the last three chapters I had written! It crushed me and it took a lot to get my butt in gear to re-write it. Anyways, here's what I could come up with and I hope it suffices, sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**

**Resnesmee's POV**

I honestly didn't know what had come over me. Over the last month, sex was truly the last thing on my mind, but I had just missed being with Jacob in that way so much, being close to him. We hadn't had any alone time, everyone was always coming and going, checking up on me, making sure I was eating, sleeping, taking my vitiams, all of the abiove. While I knew it was in the good of their hearts it was getting under my skin. As bad as I felt for chomping on Jake everytime we had made love, he didn't seem to mind. I wasn't sure if heat of passion between us or that the vampire inside me , and baby 's thirst was so overwhelming I just had to have a taste. Or maybe it was a bit of both. I had always asked Jake to bite me, I wanted him to mark me, be he had always said he could never ca use me pain , blah blah blah, I would get my way someday.

When I woke up Jake was curled over on h is side, his arm limply around my waist, as it normally was. I touched my hand t o face, running my thumb over his cheek, it was nice to see him resting and not p his hair out worrying about me and our baby. Ahh, our baby, it still brought a smile to my face. I still coul dn't believe it was growing inside of me , so quickly. I kind of wished I could h ave a normal pregnancy, nine months of ups and downs instead of this short, barely two months, but that just meant I got to have my love that much sooner. As if he knew I was thinking about him he shifted inside me, I smiled and ran my hands across my big belly.

"Yes you're so loved my little guy. I love you so much and so does your daddy.. "

*nudge nudge*

"You like it when I talk to you don't yo u pretty baby. Mommy can't wait to meet you.."

*nudge nudge, crack crack*

My hands tightened around myself as I felt the spitting pain in my sides. I screamed, so loud it hurt my ears and stripped my throat.

*crack crack, rip rip*

Another blood curdling scream as I felt another bone snap, digging into my flesh . Jake was up, his hands on my shoulders , his eyes wide and scared as I screamed , holding my belly. I could barely see him through my tears, or hear his frantic voice as I shouted in pain. Grandpa , Grandma, Aunt Alice and Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Jasper...Mom and dad, everyone was around me.

"Baby what's wrong, Ness please answer me!" he yelled over me. I tried to take a breath, the burning in my sides only increasing when I expanded my body.

"He moved, he's getting too big for me. He didn't mean to hurt me... I need you Grandpa.." I cried rubbing my hands acro ss my bruised skin. God how this must l o ok to him and the rest of my family. A repeat of my mothers pregnancy. Sadly I h ad see photos. Rose had insisted they document the pregnancy, I have no idea why , it was horrid.

"I need you to try and calm down Resnesmee, I need to do a ultrasound to make sure you're both alright." Grandpa murmured calmly as he rolled a big machine from the closet over to me. I nodded and tri ed to take small, shallow breaths, t he deeper ones hurt too much. He lifted my shirt and I hurt Jake's sharp intake of air at the sight of my stomach. It was spotted with black and blue. He poured the cool jelly on my skin and it felt good. He flicked on the machine and began running the wand over my tummy.

"Hmm, well that's interesting." he sighed, his eyes frustrated.

"What? What's wrong is he okay?" I nearly shouted, cringing when the movement sent a jolt of pain through me.

"I, I'm sorry honey but I can't see him. " he paused pointing at the screen. There, where my uterus was suppose to be was a big black blob. I could see nothing . Panic sunk in and my breathing became un even. "I don't have an answer for you Renesmee, I don't understand why the baby has suddenly sheltered itself like this . We couldn't see you from the start .." he trailed off, it wasn't often I saw my Grandpa frustrated, he was always calm.

"But...but.. is he okay? Did I..do something wrong, did I hurt him?" I wailed, the tears streaming down my face. Jakes hands were gently around me, holding my face to to his chest. I clung to him, so afraid for our baby. Daddy stepped forward touching one hand to bruised belly, closing his eyes. We all waited in silence. Only my sobs filled the room.

"He's okay, he loves you and he's sorry. ." he finally answered, a small smile o n his lips. I let out the breath I had beem holding and let out a small squeak at the pain it brought.

"What about Ness is she okay?" Jake finally spoke, as he wiped the streams of tears from my face. Grandpa touched his co ol hands to my sides as she sniffed at my skin.

"You've fractured two ribs, it seems to have cut into you a bit, but there's no bleeding. Thankfully you're healing is quite fast. You should be alright in a day or two." he smiled, kissing my wet cheek. I nodded, I didn't give a damn about myself right now. I needed my baby, m y little _Mason_ to be okay.

**Jacob's POV**

I had never been so scared in my life. The pain I was feeling knowing Ness was hurting and there was nothing I could d o about it, was tearing my apart. How I wanted to soothe her, hold her in my ar ms and take away all the discomfort. She was asleep now, curled up on her side. Carlisle had given her some morphine, it wouldn't last long in her system, bu t it helped her rest. She needed her re st to heal. Looking over at her, dark circles under her eyes, the swollen, beaten belly , spotted with all shades of blue and purple. All I could see was Bella. And it was eating me alive.

"This isn't going to be like it was with Bella." Edward murmured to me, obviously hearing my thoughts. I shook my head.

"How do you know? This is exactly what happened when Bella was pregnant, and I' m sorry Edward but I can't stand to watch that again, I won't." I sighed clenching my hair in my hands. I wanted to believe that this was going to different, that she would be okay, that our baby would be okay but my brain wouldn't fall for it. All the signs pointed to this turning out bad.

"Renesmee is stronger than Bella was. At this point she could barely move without breaking something. Everything will be fine, you have to believe me and you have to hide the fact that you're suffering, it will only make this more unbear abl e for her." he finished and I nodded he was right.

"This is all my fault.. I should have kn own better.. how could I have been so stupid.." And it was my fault. I had bee n giving the safe sex speech multiple times in my life, yet I was so careless, and now the love of my life was a state.

"Don't be so melodramatic Jake, everything is going to work out fine. This child wasn't a mistake, it's a miracle, a blessing, just as Renesmee was. Yes it was hard, getting to her, but it was worth every minute, and I'd do it all over again if I had to." Bella smiled, her eyes darting from her daughter to Edward, and back to me. I had to admit, if they were this calm, why shouldn't I be? They were right, Ness was stronger than Bella was , she would heal quickly and everything would go back to normal for us, well as normal as our lives got.

*****6 Weeks Later****

"I'm fine Jake, I'm just really sore.." Ness sighed as she tried to un-do the tie on my shorts. She had literally been trying to get into my pants all night. As hard as it was to refuse her, she was just too big now, too close to her due date and it scared me to touch her that way. Afraid any movement would startle the baby and she'd re-break her ribs .

"Baby you need to rest, it's almost time ." I said softly as I ran my hand over her inflated tummy. The bruises from the day before were already fading. Edward had been 'talking' to the baby, and the baby understood that moving too much hurt Mommy, and he didn't wanna hurt Mommy because he loved her so much.

"Grandpa said it was fine as long as I felt up for it, and I'm up for.." Ness said angrily as she turned me to, " I need you Jacob.." she said her voice now s of t and full of emotion. I balled my hands into fists, feeling myself harden as she touched her cool hand to my thigh. I took in a shaking breath and I could see the smile appearing on the corner of her lips. "Please... I need this..I want it so badly..." she nearly moaned as she touched her hands to her swollen breasts. I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers, my body turning to flames instantly. She groaned into my mouth as she slid her tongue in, wrapping it around mine . Fuck she was so incredibly sexy, how could I ever possibly think I could resist this beautiful creature? I felt her hands entering my shorts and I stopped her. She looked up to me, her eyes dazed and sad.

"No no sweetheart, tonight is only for you.." I murmured kissing her lips again . I laid her down gently as she slipped her thin top off, she wasn't wearing a bra and her round ivory breasts were full and delicious, the pink buds hard and ready for me. I held my weight over her, careful not to touch her stomach and began kissing from her jawline, down her neck, licking and sucking at her throat, past her collarbone till I was at her chest. I ran my tongue over her nipple, taking it be tween my teeth gently. She took in a sharp breath and wrapper her hands around my neck.

"Yes yes.. more Jake, please more..." she whispered, as she squirmed under me. I smiled and ran my hand down the length of her body till I got to her heated core . I rubbed my fingers across her panites , they were soaked through. I groaned, wanting to be in her slick walls but I wouldn't, not tonight, this was for her re member that Jake.. I slipped her cotton panties off and she opened herself to me , as I continued to work on her breasts. I let two fingers fill her and she arched her back up off the bed, pushing me deeper into her. I kissed down her stomach till my tongue found her sensitive nub . I lapped at it, sucking and nibbling gently. She had her fist in her mouth to keep as quite as possible. Her other hand kneading at her breast, pulling at her swollen nipple. I almost came right there. Tasting her delicious juices, feeling her slick walls clamping down around me, and watching her play with herself? My god I was going to die.

"You're so beautiful Ness, I love you so much.." I muttered in between licks...

"Mmmm Jake I love you too.." she breathlessly said, as she wrapped her legs around my head pulling me in closer. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue, and oh god, the taste..the heat. . I could feel the liquid leaking ou t of me. I would have to excuse myself to the shower after this and relieve myself. When I could feel her getting closer I slammed my fingers back inside of h er and quickened my pace with my tongue, she was shaking, her entire frame vibrating around me.

"Please Jake, please bite me baby, please make me yours!" she nearly screame felt the first waves of her orgasm coming on. Looking up at her, staring down at me like that, begging I couldn't say no. I fingered her harder and turned my face into her inner thigh, sinking my teeth in her porcelain flesh. Her sweet blood filled my mouth and I swallowed it, her eyes burning bright as she rode through her climax. Once her body stopped convulsing, her legs around my head relaxed and she laid there panting, sweat on her forehead. I looked down at the bite mark, it was already starting to heal. I hopped it would be gone by morning I really didn't want to explain that one.

"Better?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and kissed my hand.

"Yes.. thank you.." she smiled, her eyes now getting heavy. I handed her back her clothes and she only took her top, I didn't argue and I tossed her panties into the hamper.

"Get some sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up." she nodded and I kissed her forehead, pulling the sheets up over her naked half. She curled onto her side an d was out instantly. I grabbed some clean boxers and a towel and headed to shower , now it was my turn.

The shower had definitely helped. Not only did it get rid of my throbbing erection, it calmed the muscles in my back and shoulders, made my body feel less like a tensed rubber band. I brushed my teeth and dried my body off, slipping on my boxers. As I was about to leave the bathroom and scream erupted, filling the entire house with its presence, I all bu t ripped the door off it's hinges and ran to the bedroom. Ness was surrounded by a pool of blood on the bed, her eyes empty and black. This was a nightmare, this wasn't real I had dreamed this before. Carlisle was there the same moment, in fact everyone was. Ness screamed again, her whole body convulsing on the bed as an other burst of blood flowed from her limp body.

**Ahh cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But I had to stop it there, the next chapter is crutial. I hope this was enjoyed I know it's been a long time since I updated and I hope this kinda makes up for it! Please leave a review below, and don't forget t o follow and favorite! See you guys in a few days! xo**


	8. Miracle

**Hey guys, I know it's been months, but life isn't being too kind to this girl. I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging on such a high note in the story, but I had to put myself first. I really hope you enjoy what I've pumped out, if not, once again I'm sorry. **

I stood there, staring at Ness as the blood flowed from between her legs, tricking down the bed sheet, pooling into a crimson pile on the floor. All my muscles were locked, I was unable to move. So many thoughts swimming in my mind as each second passed, painfully slow.

"Esme, get me the morphine! Edward I need you!" Carlisle screamed, somehow louder than Renesmee was. It pulled me from my trace, unlocking my joints, my legs already pulling me forward. Edward and Esme were a blur in front of me as his Carlisles hands moved impossible fast over Nessies twitching body. Her eyes were dull, the light leaving them, even as she screamed, it could have shattered glass.

"Jacob I need you to hold her head up!" Edward shouted as he lifted his daughters limp legs, pushing them up as Esme settled between them, pulling on a pair of white gloves. I pushed myself faster and cupped my hands beneath her head. Her hazy eyes met mine and I could see the tears trying to push their way out.

"You have to make sure he's okay...no matter what.." she coughed, more blood leaving her lips. I felt my our eyes fill with tears, they fell as I shook my head quickly.

"You will be fine Ness, the baby will be fine, everything will be fine just stay with me." I cried, tucking her damp hair behind her ear.

"It's too hard...it's too much..you have to save him..my little _Mason Anthony_..." she whispered her eyes rolling to the back of her head as another scream belted out of her.

"She's at 10cm Carlisle, what should we do.. She's too weak to push.." Emse murmured, her voice thick with pain. Edward was standing beside Carlisle, his eyes full of sadness he already knew the answer. And by the look on his face, so did I..

"We have no choice but a C section. The baby has made it known it's time."He said sadly, stroking Renesmes arm.

"The morphine has spread but we won't have much time, her body will work it off quickly. Edward, I'll need your help. I'll make the incision and I'll need you to grab the baby." he finished, his hands reaching for the scalpel, the only one sharp enough to pierce her skin. I cringed looking back to Ness, who's eyes were looking around the room frantically. I placed my hand in hers and she gave a weak little squeeze. From the corner of my eye I saw them lift her shirt, the blade touching her bruised belly. I turned my attention back to Nessie, holding her hand tightly. She gave a scream as the blade tugged her flesh, more blood pooling around her, sinking into the mattress.

"I love you Jake, take care of him. You'll be a.. a great daddy." she cried weakly.

"You stop that, you're going to live! You're strong Renesmee!" I yelled maybe a bit too loudly. The thought of losing her was beyond me. Just thinking, going on without her tore me apart inside. Left me feeling lifeless and empty. Even with this miracle part of her that I'd have forever, it would never fill the void of my love for her.

"I see the head! Almost there Renesmee, hold on sweetheart!" Edward shouted, both of her hands inside of his daughters stomach. A few tugs and a few screams later and Edward held our baby out. "It's a girl!" Esme rejoiced, her golden eyes glistening, as if she were crying. Though she was covered in blood, I could still see her beauty. Her hair was black, but it had this strange red tint to it, the same way Bella's hair looked when she was in direct sunlight. Her skin was a perfect mix between ours, and it had this beautiful glow to it. Her features were so blatantly Renesme. From the lines of her jaw, the hairline, to the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had loved all my life. She let out a scream, also letting us see her rows of teeth.

"Cut the cord Jacob." Carlisle smiled, I reached across, taking the scissors, separating mother from daughter, my heart sinking, I was a father.

Edward turned to give our baby to Esme, who was now starting to clean her off, wrapping her up into a fuzzy white blanket which only made her skin look more beautiful, like caramel.

"But, this can't be.." Carlisle whispered under his breath. If I didn't have super sensitive hearing I wouldn't have heard it. I looked back down at the bed to see Carlisle, pulling out another bloodied child from Nessie's stomach. I sucked in a breath, shaking my head, how was this even possible? Then again, how was any of this possible?

"My...my Mason.. I knew you were there..." Ness sighed, a slight smile coming to her lips as her arms limply reached for her child. Edward was already working on closing her up as Carlisle stood in shock staring down at Mason. Mason Anthony as she had called him. He definitely looked more like me than Ness. His hair was jet black and straight, the lines of his face not as baby like as his sisters, more hardened, even as a newborn. His eyes were deep golden brown, the color against his russet skin was amazing. He was perfect. When his scream filled my ears, he too had a full mouth of teeth.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle as I cut the cord for the second time. Edward had finished putting his daughter back together, more or less, and he was covering her with a clean sheet.

"She's lost a lot of blood Jacob, but we're going to try and pump some back into her, I'm hoping her body accepts it, or at least sustain her until she can create more. Until then alls we can do is wait." He forced a smile, but I could see the worry creasing his marble face as he looked down at his limp granddaughter.

"Let me.. I want to see them.." Ness moaned softly, reaching towards her father, who was holding Mason and his sister.

"Do you have a name for your daughter?" Edward asked, running his fingers through her soft black and bronze curls. I had never seen such an amazing color. She was painfully beautiful.

"I like Amelia.." Ness smiled looking at me now, her fingers touching mine. "Amelia Maire.. you know for Mom."

I smiled too, tightening my grip. I guess Ness wanted to keep what her parents had started, naming her children after her parents. At least she hadn't tried to merge their names together. I don't think I wanted a Bellward or Edella.

"Beautiful, they are so beautiful." she sighed as Edward gently laid them on her chest, they instantly curled into the crook of her neck, they were home and they knew it.

"They already love you, both of you." Edward grinned,rubbing his cool hand up and down her arm. Tears filled her eyes, some of the light coming back into them. She was going to be okay I could feel it. As I stood there, with my family, I knew things could only get better from here.

**Okay guys I know it was short and sweet, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, it's just hard after being away for so long. Please let me know what you think! I'm 50/50 with this one, I know I can do better, I just need to focus, as always review favorite and follow! xo**


	9. Mini Me

**Hey guys! I'm back again, I guess. Life still blows chunks, but meh, what can you do? Anyways here's a little update I wrote awhile back, hopefully someone will enjoy it :) PS. To address one of my reviews, yes the whole "Edella and Bellward" thing was a joke, Jake's sarcasm you know? Haha, now that thats outta the way, enjoy!**

**Resnesmee's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was mother. Even as I held, not one, but two perfect little angels in my arms. Even as they clung to me as if I were the most important person in the world to them. My body was weak and in searing pain, but I couldn't be bothered, not while I had the loves of my life surrounding me. After Grandpa had set up a morphine drip, he silently left the room, promising he'd be in ears range if I needed anything. My two angels were snuggled into the crook of my neck as they slept peacefully. I closed my eyes in relief, knowing that this was the hardest thing I'd gone through, and I'd made. I stayed alive, for my loves.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Jacobs asked, in a voice barely over a whisper. I opened my eyes and met his stare. His looked to be in complete bliss, but I knew him well enough to know that worry was lacing his tone.

"I'm on cloud nine, no wait, cloud ten sounds better." I smiled, trying my best to reassure him that I was more than fine. I was ecstatic.

"She looks so much like you Ness I can't even believe it." I followed his gaze as he stared down at out daughter. Her black and red toned curls spread across her forehead. I brushed them back, marveling over how warm and smooth her skin was. Her scent was like nothing I'd ever come across. Sweet and yet somehow spicy at the same time. I could feel her fluttering heartbeat against my chest and it warmed my very soul, knowing she was here, and she was safe.

"I could say the same about you and Mason. It's like looking at your baby pictures Jake." I laughed softly. He definitely didn't have much of me to him, even his skin was bronzed, in that russet toned way, just like his father. His face was much more mature than his Ameila's, and his temperature was running much hotter. His jet black hair wasn't as long as his sisters but it was just as silky.

"Do you think he'll be a wolf?" I questioned myself, not meaning to speak the words aloud. I felt Jake stiffen beside me, a sour look crossing his face.

"I really don't know. I don't think I want that for him, I want him to be happy and as normal as possible, I don't want him growing up to be what I am, to have to live with this." he sighed, hesitantly running his long fingers down Masons arm. I looked down at my son, and I too wanted nothing more for him to be happy, but the thought of father of son, running free in their wolf forms was oddly appealing to me. I wondered if Mason would be the same color as Jake, and just as big on all fours. A smile came to lips, my brain forwarding so far into the future. The day Mason would bring home his imprint, and start a family of his own. I laughed at myself and brought my mind back to reality. And the reality was my son was only an hour old and I was already thinking about having grandchildren.

"I know how you feel about it Jake, but, this is a blessing. If either of our children posses your genes, it'll be who they are Jacob, who they're meant to be. And we will be able to spend forever together. Never having to worry about old age creeping up and taking them away from us." I finished, my voice hitching on the words. Now I was really hope my babies had enough vampire in them to keep them around with me for eternity. At least with the wolf gene their lives would be a bit more normal. Well, normal for us.

"What if either of them are like you?" he asked, mimicking my thoughts. I smiled, imaging taking them hunting for the frist time. Maybe I'd bring Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett, they'd love that. I wondered if they'd crave human blood as much as I had in the begging or would they take the trait of my mother and not feel it in the slightest.

"As long as our children are happy and healthy that's all I can ask for, all I'm ever going to need, besides you of course." I grinned, leaning towards him. Ignoring the sting in my belly. He flashed me a smile, the dull light glittering off his teeth as he closed the distance between us.

***** 1 Month Later *****

Things had pretty much gone back to normal. Jake and I were able to finally kick everyone out of our house and back to their own. As much as I loved having my family around, we had a small one of our own now. A week after giving birth Grandpa said I had made a full recovery. I was able to walk and do everything normally, Jake however, still hovered around me, afraid I'd collapse at any giving moment. It was endearing but also, extremely annoying at time. I knew he was doing it out of love, but when he over protected me more than my father, there was an issue.

Mason and Amelia were growing so fast. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. It had only been just over a month since they were born, and they looked to be around 6 months old. And I thought I grew fast. The only explanation Grandpa and Daddy could come up with was that my vampire genes and Jakes wolf genes had somehow merged together, promoting a very steady growth in both of our children. I noticed right away that Amelia was a little behind her brother. Her limbs weren't as long, and she couldn't walk as long as Mason could. But she was a trooper, everywhere he went, she was butt scooting right behind him.

"You've got to let me buy them clothes Nessie, you can't be dressing them in yellow and green all the time!" Aunt Alice whined to me on the phone as I started dinner.

"They don't need any more clothes right now Auntie, they're fine." I groaned as I basted the small chicken before putting it into the oven.

"Melia needs some dresses Ness let's be serious here! You see how she looks at me while I'm over, she wants to be fabulous too!" her bell voice rang in my ears, she was such a persistent little thing.

"That's because you're insane Alice. But I'll see what I can do okay? Maybe we can plan a day soon." I sighed. As much as I didn't want my daughter to look like she just came off Toddlers and Tiaras, I did want to dress her up a bit.

"Oooooh thank you thank you thank you! You won't be disappointed! Rose found this site for some stuff for Masey, simple stuff that Jake won't get his panties in a twist about." she laughed, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background aswell.

"Ha ha, funny, do whatever you want Alice, just don't expect Jacob to be very happy about it. And we will go shopping for Amelia when things are a bit more settled alright. I gotta go finish dinner kay, love you."

"Cya around Ness, love ya more of course!" she giggled as the line went dead. I shook my head and began slicing up some asparagus. The potatoes were roasting with the chicken and the warm aroma took over the entire house. I wasn't a big fan of human food, but damn it smelled so good.

"Ma, Maaaamaaaa!" Amelia shouted from her playpen. I wiped my hands off and walked toward her. She was on her feet in seconds bouncing up and down, her little arms reaching for me. I grabbed her and sat her on my hip as I went back to the kitchen, tossing the green stems in the boiling water. Amelias eyes fixated on the bubbles. So far her diet was pretty normal for a baby, she loved my milk, and would eat the fruit flavored baby food, but only because her brother would do the same. She was always curious about what Jake and I ate, but always crinkled her face in disgust when I tried to feed it to her. Mason loved just about everything and that only cemented the fact that he was literally a mini Jake. He would gobble down everything he could get his little hands on and then some. It was good that he had full rows of perfect little chompers.

"Mmmmmp." Amelia mumbled as she slapped her hands on her chest. Her eyes getting bigger and brighter as she stared at me

"What's wrong beautiful, are you hungry?" I asked rocking her up and down on my hip. Her fingers went to fists as she hit herself again, this time touching her throat, her lips turning down at the corners as a wetness leaked from her eyes.

"Baby, does it hurt, is that what you're trying to tell me?" She completely understood what I was saying and she looked frustrated that she couldn't form the words with her mouth. She squirmed in my arms holding her neck again. It was so obvious what was wrong that I stood there staring at her for a few moments, hearing the gears click together in my head.

"You're thirsty!" I sighed, my voice a little louder then to be expected. I had my phone in my head, dialing as she touched my throat again, a smile forming, she knew I understood.

"Hello?" Daddy answered right away, as always.

"Daddy, I need your help-" I started as he cut me off.

"Are you ill, do you need Carlisle I'm on my way now!" he spat out quickly, and I could already hearing the wind the background as he raced through the trees.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just uh, I need you to hunt for me, well not for me, for Amelia.." I laughed as I bounced her on my hip again, she was still holding her throat, but she was smiling.

"She's thirsty? Has this ever happened before?" he questioned. I could tell he was walking now.

"No, never. She's been drinking from her bottle or me since day one, and suddenly she just started grabbing at her throat and mumbled at me, she must be in pain."

"I'll be right there, just sit tight and keep her comfortable, leave a clean bottle on the porch and your mother and I will take care of the rest love."

I thanked him quickly and grabbed a few spare bottles from the cupboard, leaving them on the railing out back. Just then Jake came through the front door, his arms full. One holding Mason up on his forearm, the other full of groceries.

"They had everything but the mint chocolate chip ice-cream and no pineapple pear baby food for Melia babe, sorry." he muttered as laid the bags out on the counter.

"Oh don't be sorry. I don't think she'll be wanting that anymore." I laughed, touching my lips his softly. He kissed me back, trying to linger on me longer then I let him. When I pulled back he pouted.

"Why is that? Did you get her eat some of the food you've made for dinner. It smells effing delicious in here right now by the way." he chuckled softly.

"No no, I just, I mean she showed me something very important today."

"Showed you, like how, you_ show _things, or she showed you?" he asked, his brows raising high on his smooth forehead. I laughed, knowing that sentence would confuse the hell outta anyone else.

"She's thirsty Jake. Dad's on his way over now to bring her something to drink."

He looked at me, then back at her, then back again.

"Well that settles it. She's you in baby form."

"I figured she would be, everything about her, screams little vampire, well, so far anyway." I laughed, moving her to my other hip.

As we waited from my parents to arrive, I set the kids down in their high chairs as I served dinner. Mason had a small plate of cut up chicken and potatoes in which his covered in gravy to copy his father. Amelia on the other hand sat there staring out the back door, waiting for her real dinner, her bottle of milk sat untouched on her little table. Almost as if on cue, right as I was about to take a bite of chicken, my parents came through door, their skin slightly damp from the rain outside.

"Mpaaaa!" Amelia shouted as she tried to pry her body from the constricts of her chair. My dad laughed as he freed her and she all but climbed up him,, clinging to his neck. She and my father had this bond, when he was here they were inseparable, it was endearing.

"Hello my beautiful little flower, I brought you a present." he grinned, touching his lips to her face over and over, causing her bell like laughter to chime.

"Sorry we are late Renesmee, I was thirsty myself." My mom laughed, shrugging her shoulders lightly, this would be a time I knew she'd blush, if she still could.

"We got along just fine, she knew you were coming with something to help to owie."

My mom brought out the bottle and I could smell the hot liquid before I saw it with my eyes. My own throat flared up in response but I quickly pushed it aside, it was easy as breathing now. Dad took the bottle from her hands and presented it to Amelia who stared up at him, looking like she was about to drool as I saw her nostrils flare. I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to go hunting with her. To let her run free and bring out her inner strength.

"Does it smell good to you... yes I know it hurts but this will take it all away I promise sweetie." My dad cooed, as they had their one way conversation. He titled the bottle to her lips as she started drinking right away, her entire body relaxing. Her cheeks were dusted with a healthy pink glow almost instantly. I had never seen her finish a bottle so quickly.

"That's better now isn't it beautiful... you can sleep Gramma and I will have more for you when you wake." he smiled, his lips touched her forehead. As she drifted Dad placed her in her playpen, curling up on her side. A blissful little smile on her face even as she slept.

"Well it's good to know I only have two carnivores to feed now. When me and Amelia are done with the blood you two can have the meat!" I laughed, as I silently thanked my Dad for all his help. He smiled at me softly.

"No way are we eating your scrapes Ness. Us men, we can fend for ourselves." Jake boomed with laughter as he held a hand out from a fist bump from Mason. All he got was tap from his gravy coated spoon.

"Yeah I'll remember that the next time you burn a rack of ribs and beg me to fix it!" Everyone laughed then and sound warmed my heart. Knowing that things could only get better from here.

**Tada! See I updated, told you guys I would! I know this chapter was kinda all over the place, but I rather enjoyed it. Don't worry, we will get our lemonade on soon, or at least a lime. Please review, favorite or follow! Until next time!**


End file.
